Hojas de la Elite
by elfdrummer512
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura die in a fight, and are attacked by a hollow. Luckily a shinigami named Yoruichi saves Sasuke and Sakura, unfortunately Naruto isnt so lucky and is eaten by the hollow while protecting his friends.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, or their characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo)

Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura die in a fight, and are attacked by a hollow. Luckily a shinigami named Yoruichi saves Sasuke and Sakura, unfortunately Naruto isnt so lucky and is eaten by the hollow while protecting his friends. Sasuke and Sakura arrive in the Soul Society, while Naruto wakes up in Hueco Mundo as a hollow.

Ch 1

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all awoke not remembering much about what just happened.

"Hey you guys ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we're ok." Naruto said as he helped Sakura up.

"Guys, what the hell are those?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke and Naruto looked down at their chests and saw chain links connected to them. The three of them then looked down and saw their bodies lying dead on the ground.

"Are…are we dead?" Naruto asked.

"I'm guessing…yes." Sasuke said.

The three nin were in shock for a few minutes before coming to realize that this wasn't a dream.

"Man…I never thought Id die at nineteen." Naruto said.

With that said, Naruto received a hit on the head from his girlfriend.

"NARUTO-KUN YOU BAKA! This is no time for joking." Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan I wasn't joking around. I really didn't think I would die this soon." Naruto said.

Sasuke kept examining the chains around them and tried to figure out their purpose. He saw that they weren't attached to anything, but that meant nothing to him.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"I say we wait for a shinigami." Sasuke said.

"Shinigami?" Sakura asked.

"It's said that when someone dies, a shinigami will come and collect their soul to take it to the after life." Sasuke said.

"You don't really believe that crap do you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well, how do you explain this, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scratched his head and thought about it for a second.

"Well if were still here, then we have unfinished business to do." Naruto said.

Naruto earned another hit on the head.

"You're really lucky I love you Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

The three spirits went back to their village and saw that Tsunade already put a search team out to look for them. They stayed around for a few days and even witnessed their own memorial ceremony. They saw how sad everyone was that they were gone, but they knew their friends and family would be safe.

"I never though I would effect this many people if I died." Naruto said.

He felt sad, and even though he had both his best friend and girlfriend with him, it killed him knowing he wouldn't be able to protect the one alive anymore. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Sasuke even started to get emotional at the site of everyone alive.

"Come on. We can't stay here. It'll only bring sadness to us all." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, and they left Konoha for good. Sasuke noticed the chains getting smaller and smaller by the day, he didn't know what to think of it, but eventually he would find out.

"Sasuke, how long have we been…dead?" Naruto asked.

"About a week, give or take a day or two." Sasuke replied.

Naruto heard a growling noise in the distance, at first he though nothing of it, until it got closer and closer.

"Either of you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked.

"That noise." Naruto said.

"There's no noise." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked further into a forest and saw a creature that looked like a really big bird with a skull mask over its head, flying straight toward them.

"Run." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I said run!" Naruto shouted.

It was too late; the beast arrived at their location and started attacking them.

"Is this your shinigami, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied.

The creature kept going after the three nin, but with little luck. Finally the creature went after Sakura and cornered her. Naruto saw this and went berserk.

________________________________________________________________________

Deep in the sewer of Naruto's mind laid the dormant Kyuubi. His Eyes opened and he realized he was to be called upon once again.

["hehehe. Even in death, we are bound to one another kid."] Kyuubi said.

________________________________________________________________________

Red chakra started to swirl around Naruto, and caught the attention of the creature. Naruto's hair grew wild, he grew top and bottom canines, claws on his hands and feet, his whisker marks grew thicker, and his eyes turned red with slits instead of pupils.

'No way. The Kyuubi is supposed to be dead to.' Sasuke thought.

He tried to activate his sharingan, but got no results. The creature went straight after Naruto, but was stopped in its tracks when it reached Naruto's red chakra.

["It burns! Your spiritual pressure burns!"] shouted the creature.

"It can talk?" Sakura said.

Sasuke rushed over to Sakura to get her to safety. She looked over at Naruto and couldn't believe what she saw.

"How?! Naruto…" she said.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Sasuke said.

"No, not without Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Sakura we cant stay here much longer. Naruto is the only one of us that can fight that thing off. He wouldn't want you getting hurt. We have to get out of here now." Sasuke said.

Sakura wouldn't take her eyes off Naruto for anything, and Sasuke knew there was no other way of doing this.

"I promise we'll go back for him." Sasuke said as he picked her up and carried her off.

"Put me down Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke didn't let her go. He knew not to let her go. Naruto fought off the creature for a while, until he wasn't able to control the Kyuubi's chakra any longer.

"No, not now." Naruto said.

["It seems you're out of spiritual pressure...No, you just lost control. To bad for you."] the creature said.

He looked back and saw that Sasuke and Sakura got to safety.

'Thank you Sasuke.' He thought.

Naruto decided to get this thing as far away from his friends as possible.

"Hey, you want me? Then come get me." Naruto said as he ran in the other direction. The creature chased after him and zoned in of his spiritual pressure.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke felt they were at a safe distance so he put Sakura down, only to receive a smack in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Naruto-kun needs our help." Sakura said.

"Sakura Naruto can handle himself." Sasuke said.

"What if the Kyuubi takes control over him again? We're the only one who can save him." Sakura said.

She tried to run back, but was grabbed by Sasuke.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" she shouted.

"No." Sasuke said calmly.

"Why?! Why won't you help him? Aren't you his best friend?" Sakura said.

"Because I promised to keep you safe." Sasuke said with tears in his eyes. "When we were still alive, he made me promise if anything happens to him to make sure you were safe from everything, and I'm keeping my promise to him."

Sakura was speechless. She knew Naruto loved her enough to protect her, but she wouldn't just stand there doing nothing.

"Sasuke, promise me something." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"If Naruto looks like he needs help, and even if we cant help him, that we will." Sakura asked.

"I can't." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Listen to me. Naruto is the only one with any power and we would only be in the way." Sasuke said.

They saw a tan woman in a black kimono, with a white haori with the kanji for two on her back and carrying a katana around their waist. She spotted Sasuke and Sakura and smiled.

"Well there's two, where's the third?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Shihoin Yoruichi, captain of the 2nd division." She replied.

"Are you a shinigami?" Sasuke asked.

"Why yes, I am. Now, I was told there would be three, where is he?" Yoruichi asked.

Sakura rushed over to her and grabbed her haori then started to tear up.

"Please you have to help him. He's being attacked by some monster." Sakura said.

"A hollow, damnit." Yoruichi said.

"A what?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no time to explain, take me to him." Yoruichi said.

Sasuke and Sakura lead Yoruichi in the direction of Naruto and the hollow. They arrived to see Naruto grasping the hollows teeth from biting him anymore. He was already covered in blood and his chain was on its last link.

"Aren't you going to save him?" Sakura asked.

"There's no way to save him without killing him." Yoruichi said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"To kill a hollow, you have to cut their head off, and I can't do that while they're like that without killing your friend as well." Yoruichi explained.

"What if Naruto moved?" Sasuke asked.

"If he moves, then the hollow will eat him for sure." Yoruichi said.

"No. Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye and was glad to see that Sasuke kept his promise. He also saw the shinigami with them, and waiting for him, but the hollow wasn't ready to give up this fight, and he couldn't summon the Kyuubi's power. He knew there was no way for him to survive this battle, but there was no way that Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't be in trouble if they went with the shinigami.

"Good bye Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

He released his grip of the hollow's jaw and he was eaten by the hollow. Sakura's eyes teared up, and she tried to rush over to the hollow, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Let go Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Yoruichi knew what she had to do. She drew her zanpakuto and placed the hilt on each of their heads, then opened a portal to return to the Soul Society.

(Soul Society)

Sakura awoke in a room with the shinigami that preformed the burial on both of them.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"You're in the Soul Society. You're safe now." Yoruichi said.

"Naruto-kun…where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

Yoruichi lowered her head and dreaded to tell her the bad news.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't save him." Yoruichi said.

"What do you mean you couldn't save him?!" Sakura shouted.

"When the hollow ate him, he became a hollow himself, and hollows cannot live here." Yoruichi said.

Sasuke walked in the room to see a crying Sakura.

"You told her…didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Yoruichi said.

Sasuke walked closer and put his arms around Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura grabbed a hold of Sasuke and cried in his chest. As hard as Sasuke tried, he couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. He just realized that he would never see his best friend again. He and Sakura cried together and never forget the sacrifice Naruto gave up so that they could live on. Yoruichi knew what Naruto did was the bravest thing anyone could do.

"You two should rest up. I want to talk to you both tomorrow." Yoruichi said.

Sasuke looked up at Yoruichi with tear marks down his face and nodded.

(Hueco Mundo)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a desert wasteland for miles and miles. He felt as if he had been sleeping for years, and as if he hadn't eating in yeas as well.

['Where am I?'] he thought.

He looked in the distance and saw a pond, and he felt thirsty. He walked over to the pond and started drinking, when he realized that he didn't looked like himself and he jumped back. At first it scared him, but he walked back to the pond and looked at himself. He grew to a massive 15 feet tall and 20 feet long, his body had a thickened fox like bone structure along his entire body, he stood on all fours and had massive claws on his feet, he had nine fox like tails that had bone covering them down the middle, he had yellow fur with blood red tips on his back, forearms, and tails, his face was like a fox AMBU mask with sharp teeth and red tribal marks on the sides complete with fox ears and whiskers, his eyes were blood red with a blue border of his iris. Naruto noticed a giant hole in his torso, but he had no injury or sign or being attacked.

["What happened?"] he asked himself.

Naruto noticed his voice sounded similar to the Kyuubi's demonic voice.

["Is this my real voice?"] he asked himself.

Naruto shook his head back and forth, hoping this was a bad dream and he would wake from it. He opened his eyes and shook his head even more. He did this over and over again, but it was no use. He realized it was real. This was his body, and this place was his new home.

A N

I hope you like this story. I'm having trouble with pairings and will be taking polls to see who Sasuke, Ichigo and a few others should be paired up with. And who should be in the new Espada.

Currently the polls are open, and I am very open minded with just about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, or their characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo)

Ch 2

(Hueco Mundo)

Naruto had walked for hours and found nothing that seemed edible.

['So hungry.'] he thought.

He continued to walk and walk, and still found nothing. The desert seemed like it would never end. He thought about Sasuke and Sakura often, even though he was happy that they were ok, he still missed them, and nothing could change that.

["As long as they are safe."] he told himself.

But that wasn't enough; he wanted to see them one more time, even if it was only for a minute.

________________________________________________________________________

(Soul Society)

Yoruichi walked Sasuke and Sakura to the main hall of the second division to give them an offer that might save their friend. They sat down at a table and Yoruichi sat across from them.

"It won't be too much longer, I promise." Yoruichi said.

Soon after an old man with a long beard and a cane walked in. He had the same kimono and haroi with the kanji for one on the back, and an X shaped scare on his head.

"Are these the two?" he asked Yoruichi.

"Yes, but I couldn't save their friend. A hollow got him." Yoruichi said.

The old man looked at the two nin and had a look of grief on his face.

"I am very sorry for you loss." He said. "My name is Shigekuni Yamamoto. I am the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan of Konoha." Sasuke said.

"I am Sakura Har…Uzumaki of Konoha." She said

Yamamoto bowed to the two nin to show a sign of respect.

"Yoruichi tells me that the two of you have a good amount of spiritual pressure. If the two of you would like, you can become shinigami and put your powers to good use." Yamamoto said.

"Become shinigami?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. The only requirements are to go through the academy. Then you will join a squad and conduct missions under your captains." He said. "But the training wont be easy. It takes many years to perfect the training, and even then it's still a big challenge."

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. It seems all too good to be true." Sasuke said "We just got here, and you want us to join you."

"If you become a shinigami, you'll be able to save your friend from his hollow form." Yoruichi said.

"You're a shinigami already. Why can't you save him now?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we are forbidden to go into Hueco Mundo for that purpose. However if he emerges into the human world or the Soul Society we are free to cleanse his soul, and he will return here." Yoruichi

"Why would Naruto-kun come here or the human world?" Sakura asked.

"To feed." Yamamoto said.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes both widened after hearing that.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't feed on humans. He would never do anything like that." Sakura said.

"Not the Naruto you knew. Now that he is a hollow he'll need to eat, if he doesn't then he'll die, and there will be no chance of saving him." Yamamoto said.

"If you two want to save him, then you need to become shinigami and cleanse his soul. Otherwise another shinigami will find him and the will kill him." Yoruichi said.

Sasuke and Sakura thought it over and realized if they ever wanted to see Naruto again, then they needed to become shinigami.

"We'll do it." Sasuke said.

"Good. Your training starts first thing tomorrow." Yamamoto said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Captain Commander." Yoruichi said.

"Yes?" Yamamoto asked.

"If I may. I would like to personally train them with Urahara." Yoruichi suggested.

"As you wish, but I will expect more out of them." Yamamoto said.

"You have nothing to worry about." Yoruichi said.

Yamamoto walked out of the room and left the three of them alone. Sasuke looked out the window and saw many shinigami out side.

"Your training will be a lot different than other shinigami." Yoruichi said. "I along with a good friend of mine will train both of you to become shinigami in three days."

"How? Yamamoto just said it takes years and years." Sasuke said.

"Because my friend is a genius." Yoruichi said.

Sasuke and Sakura were a bit skeptical about this, but Yoruichi seemed to know what she was talking about.

"So when do we meet this guy?" Sasuke asked.

Yoruichi smiled and looked out the door.

"Follow me." Yoruichi said

(Hueco Mundo)

Naruto was beginning to get light headed as he walked. His mind wasn't very focused and he didn't notice that he was being watched from a cliff.

["MMM. Fresh meat."] a hollow said

This hollow was of greater rank than Naruto and knew he would be able to defeat him with ease, or so he thought. The hollow pounced down in front of Naruto and startled him. Naruto backed up and just stared at the hollow. It looked like a big cat, with brown stripes all over the body, and a tiger skull mask for the face, it seemed to be a good bit shorter than Naruto, but very confident with itself.

["Who are you?"] Naruto asked.

["hehehe. Me?"] the hollow asked. ["I'm the one who will be killing you today."]

Naruto was very confused about the hollows confidence. Naruto was a good five feet taller than it, but he remembered that it wasn't the size of the beast that mattered, it was whether or not it could fight, and Naruto was still getting use to his new body. The hollow pounced on top of Naruto and started biting and clawing his back. Naruto shook the hollow off his back and got into a defensive position.

["hehehe. So you have some fight in you"] the hollow said. ["But not enough."]

Naruto backed up a good bit and braced himself for the next attack, but the hollow was to fast for Naruto to handle. The hollow was biting and clawing at Naruto. The hollow opened its mouth wide and started to gather energy.

["What the hell?"] Naruto said.

["CERO!"] shouted the hollow.

Before he had time to react, the hollow shot the energy blast at Naruto and sent him flying backwards.

["hehehe. You're much weaker than you look."] the hollow said.

Naruto stood up and stared down the hollow.

['There's not much else I can do…he's to strong.'] Naruto though.

["Are you really gonna give up that easily kid?"] asked a voice.

Naruto recognized the voice, but wasn't to happy to hear him. He looked in front of him and saw the Kyuubi standing there looking down at Naruto. Naruto saw the hollow was frozen in place, almost as if time itself stopped.

["You're here in the afterlife to?"] Naruto asked.

["Yes, when you died I died as well, but that's not important now."] Kyuubi said. ["What is important is for you to survive."]

["How? He's so much stronger than me."] Naruto said.

["You disappoint me kid."] Kyuubi said. ["You've always found a way to do the impossible. Sow why not now?"]

["Because, I have no one to protect, Sakura and Sasuke are fine, and that's all that matters to me."] Naruto said.

["PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND LISTEN! I don't care about your depressing issues, or what you did back in the living world. Right now if you don't focus you are going to die for nothing."] Kyuubi said ["You've shown me all your life that you never give up during a fight, why is now any different? Because you're alone, and you don't have your old body? Big deal. I've been alone and haven't been in my body for seventeen years."]

Naruto was shocked that the Kyuubi was trying to get him back in the game for once instead of trying to kill him.

["You say you don't have anyone to protect, well you have yourself to protect. Kid this hollow will not go easy on your because you're new here, if you don't get up and fight you're going to die."] Kyuubi said

Naruto stood up, shook himself back into focus and was ready to fight. The Kyuubi disappeared and time started back up. Naruto pounce on top of the hollow and sunk his teeth into the hollows back.

["hehehe, still not gonna except your fate. Well you'll learn why I'm the badest hollow this side of Hueco Mundo."] the hollow said.

The hollow opened its mouth and was ready to shoot another cero at Naruto. He jumped back and aimed dead on at Naruto, but he wasn't ready to give up. Naruto tried to tap the Kyuubi's power just as he did as a soul.

['If I can just get enough power, I can win.'] Naruto thought.

["You got it kid."] Kyuubi said.

Naruto's body glowed a dark red and started collecting energy at the tips of all nine tails.

['What the fuck?'] thought the hollow.

Naruto's blood red ceros were complete, and he shot all nine of them at the hollow, and made a direct hit with all nine ceros. A dust cloud surrounded Naruto and the other hollow stood and faced each other. The hollow shook itself and growled at Naruto.

["You're gonna pay for that, you fucking Gillian."] the hollow said.

["Gillian?"] Naruto asked.

The hollow pounce at Naruto again, but this time he was counter attacked by Naruto. He slammed the hollow with all nine of his tails and bit down on the hollows lower half, and started shaking his head back and forth. The hollow tried to escape, but could get out of Naruto's grip.

['No. I cant go out like this. Not to a Gillian.'] the hollow thought.

Naruto tightened his grip and shook harder and faster, until finally Naruto ripped the hollow in half. Not knowing what came over him, Naruto swallowed the lower half of the hollow and proceeded to attacking the upper half who was bleeding excessively from his wound.

["You motherfucker, you'll pay for that."] the hollow said.

Naruto just looked down at the hollow and as it continued to bleed he started laughing.

["And here I thought you'd be a challenge. The so called 'badest hollow in the area.' You're pathetic."] Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed the other half of the hollow, tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth and swallowed that half as well. The Kyuubi appeared beside Naruto and had a very satisfied look on his face.

["You did well kid."] Kyuubi said.

Naruto just looked forward, he felt full for the first time since he died. He then realized he would have to continue to eat other hollows to survive.

["Looks like we have more company."] Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked over at a tree and saw a bat like hollow hanging upside down and staring at him. He walked over to the tree and just stared back. The bat hollow flew down toward Naruto, but kept his distance.

["That was quite a fight you put up back there."] the bat hollow said. ["Most Gillian can't stand up to an Adjuchas and survive."]

Naruto and the Kyuubi didn't know what he was talking about, but he seemed to know a good bit about this place.

["Thanks, I think."] Naruto said.

The hollow landed near Naruto and could feel the power coming off him.

['No wonder he attracted another hollow so soon.'] the bat hollow thought.

["You're strong, no doubt about it."] the hollow said. ["A likely target for anyone in this area."]

["Would that include you as well?"] Naruto asked.

["No. You don't have to worry about me."] the bat hollow said. ["To be honest, I thought you were a high level Adjuchas like me, and that's why you were attacked by that hollow."]

["What does that mean?"] Naruto asked.

["Well it seems you have a lot of spiritual energy within you, just enough to mistake you for a higher ranked hollow."] the bat hollow said.

["I'll have you know, I was one of the strongest people where I came from."] Naruto growled.

["That doesn't matter here. You may have been at the top when you were alive, but now you're back at the bottom."] the bat hollow said. ["You're what we call a Gillian, the lowest form of Menos. I am an Adjuchas, the second form of Menos. The third and final form of Menos are called Vasto Lorde, the strongest creatures in Hueco Mundo."]

["So you're saying I'm the weakest one here."] Naruto asked.

["Normally yes, however you have more spiritual energy than any Gillian and most Adjuchas, so you're a very rare exception."] the bat hollow said. ["You are strong, but you still have a long ways to go before you become a Vasto Lorde."]

Naruto was wondering why this hollow was talking to him, when the other one attacked him on site.

["Let me ask you this. Why aren't you attacking me?"] Naruto asked.

["Normally I would, because I see you as a challenge, but I saw that you knew nothing about your new body or this world."] the bat hollow said. ["If you know nothing about yourself, then there is no way you can become stronger here, and truth be told Id hate to see all that power go to another weaker hollow."]

["How do I know you're telling the truth?"] Naruto asked.

["The proof was in your battle. Do you feel any stronger?"] the bat hollow asked.

Naruto did feel a bit stronger since he ate the hollow, but he just thought that was because he got something to eat.

["Do you wish to become stronger?"] the bat hollow asked.

["Yes. I do."] Naruto said.

["The only way to become stronger in this world is to eat other hollows and gain the power."] the bat hollow said. ["Do this and I know you will become a Vasto Lorde in no time. And when we both reach Vasto Lorde we will have our fight."]

The bat hollow turned around and was about to fly away

["Hey wait, tell me your name?"] Naruto asked.

The bat hollow looked back at Naruto, and could tell that good things would come from him.

["My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and you?"] he asked.

["I am Naruto Uzumaki."] Naruto said.

["Well Naruto-san. Expect to see me in the future...Oh and one more piece of advice. If you ever have the choice of greater strength in power or regeneration, pick regeneration."] Ulquiorra said as he spread his wings and flew off. Naruto walked in the opposite direction in search for shelter, but found a cobra like hollow instead.

["Oh great. I haven't even recovered from my last fight."] Naruto said.

["Well kid, I think its time to take Ulquiorra's advice."] Kyuubi said.

Naruto saw that this hollow was a lot bigger than the last one, so he though it was a Gillian like himself.

["You want me? Come get me."] Naruto said as he got into a pouncing position.

(Soul Society)

"So we have new recruits do we?" A tall man with black spiky hair and an eye patch asked Yamamoto.

"Yes Kenpachi, and one of them will be in your division." Yamamoto said.

"Huh. Lets hope he can keep up, shall we." Kenpachi said.

(Hueco Mundo)

Naruto had just eaten the cobra hollow that just attacked him, and just as Ulquiorra said he felt stronger than before.

["hehehe. Do you feel it kid? You're already getting stronger, and because of it I have grown stronger as well"] Kyuubi said.

["What are you talking about?"] Naruto asked.

["It seems in this world we are connected even more than in the human world, and the rule here is no different from there. The strong will strive and live in the world, while the weak die out."] Kyuubi said.

["So the same rules apply?"] Naruto asked.

["Yes, and we can get stronger together. Together we could be the strongest being in this world."] Kyuubi said. ["Think about it kid. Your dream of being the greatest Hokage was destroyed when you died. You can revive it by becoming the strongest hollow in Hueco Mundo."]

Naruto knew he had a point. He never became Hokage. It was the only real dream he ever had, and now he could never achieve it. This could be his chance to prove to himself and everyone around that nothing not even his own death would get in his way of his dreams to become stronger than anyone who steps in his way.

["I…Naruto Uzumaki vow to become the strongest hollow that ever existed."]

["Now that's the Naruto I remember."] Kyuubi said with a fiendish smile.

Kyuubi faded out and Naruto started off on his journey once again. He didn't know where he was going, or who he would meet, but he would crush anyone who would get in his way of his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Bleach Xover

Ch 3

(Soul Society)

Yoruichi, Sasuke and Sakura walked to find who would be training them to become shinigami.

"So, you're sure this guy can make us shinigami in three days?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah. He's a genius, and one of the strongest shinigami I know." Yoruichi said.

They came to a door and Yoruichi knocked on it.

"Who's there?!" someone shouted.

She knocked again, and this time the door opened.

"What do you want?" asked a man with black and white makeup, and a lab coat on.

"Is this the guy?" Sakura asked nervously.

Yoruichi let a small laugh out and gave Sakura a grin.

"Mayuri, where is Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

He looked at Sakura and Sasuke and got a big grin on his face.

"New experiments?" Mayuri asked.

"Shinigami in training." Yoruichi said. "And we need Kisuke's help."

"Awe…that's to bad. I was running out of test subjects." Mayuri commented.

"Ahem…" Yoruichi said.

"Captain Urahara and lieutenant Hiyori are gathering supplies for the new gigai's and other various items." He said.

"When will he be back?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know, I just work here." Mayuri said. "Now if you don't mind I have a daughter to make."

The door slammed and the three were a bit confused at his last statement.

"Well at least we caught him in a good mood." Yoruichi said.

"Did he just say he was making his daughter?" Sakura asked.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you can come with me and Ill show you around, or we could wait here with Mayuri until Kisuke to get back." Yoruichi said.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then at Yoruichi.

"Show us around." They both said.

Yoruichi smile and walked back up to the courtyard and just looked around. There were many shinigami just walking and talking up and down the town as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"So everyone here is a shinigami?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, most are unseated officers, but I know you two will have seats when your training is finished." Yoruichi said.

Sasuke was looking around, and didn't see the man in front of him. He bumped into him and was knocked down.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but this guy is about to get his ass kicked." Sasuke said.

He dusted himself off, and was ready to show this guy a lesson in manners, when he realized he was nearly three times his size.

"What was that?" the behemoth of a man asked.

"HEY! DON'T BUMP INTO KEN-CHAN!" shouted a little pink haired girl on his shoulder.

Sasuke was terrified at first, but when that little girl popped out of nowhere he was just really confused.

"You look lost." The big man said.

"No, I'm with her." Sasuke said pointing to Yoruichi.

"Hi cat lady." The pink headed girl said.

"Hey Kenpachi, Yachiru, you staying out of trouble?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nope." Yachiru replied.

"That's nice." Yoruichi said patting her head as she sweated with confusion.

Yachiru looked Sakura up and down several times, then smiled.

"Ken-chan, is that what I'll look like when I'm older?" she asked. "Because I don't want to have a flat chest like that."

Sakura's face lost all color, and she wanted to send Yachiru flying through the air.

'Calm down Sakura, she's just a little kid. She doesn't know any better.' Sakura told herself

She put a fake smile on and held back any remake she had for her.

"This kid really with you?" Kenpachi asked. "Or can I dispose of him?"

"Yeah, I'm showing these two around." Yoruichi said.

After she said that she got an idea of how to get them, or at least Sasuke use to the area.

"Kenpachi, can you show Sasuke a good time for me?" Yoruichi asked.

"Depends. What's in it for me?" Kenpachi asked.

"I won't publicly humiliate you again." Yoruichi said.

"Come on Ken-chan, lets have fun with duck butt." Yachiru said.

"Duck butt?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, because the back of your hair looks like a ducks ass." Yachiru said.

"Awe she likes you." Yoruichi said.

"Alright, I'll show this guy a great time, just as long as he can keep up with us." Kenpachi said.

"Thanks." Yoruichi said.

Kenpachi and Yachiru walked off with Sasuke to kill time.

"Is Sasuke gonna be ok with them?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Sakura, I want you to see someone." Yoruichi said.

They walked down to the fourth division head quarters and met a woman wearing a haori with the kanji for four on the back.

"Yoruichi, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Retsu-san, I was wondering if you could do a check up on this young woman." Yoruichi asked.

Retsu looked at them with a warm smile and would never turn a fellow shinigami down.

"Sure, please come with me." Retsu said.

Sakura walked down a hall with Captain Retsu into a room. Yoruichi walked around, asking anyone if they'd seen Kisuke, but had no luck. It had been over an hour since she left Sasuke with Kenpachi, and there hasn't been any sign of destruction.

'Id better go check up on Sasuke. Kami only knows what Kenpachi is doing to him.' Yoruichi thought.

She walked over to the eleventh division head quarters and knocked on the door, only to be answered by Yachiru.

"Cat Lady, are you here to pick up Duck Butt?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's about time for me to take him back." Yoruichi said "Where is he?"

Yachiru grabbed her hand and took her into the meeting room. Yoruichi saw the two of them with their arms wrapped around one another and rosy cheeked, with several bottles of sake on the floor.

"They've been at it for a while now." Yachiru said.

'Great, a drunken Kenpachi, and an even drunker new recruit.' Yoruichi thought

(Restu's Office)

Well Sakura everything seems to be in check, and your baby is just fine.

"My baby?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. When you died your baby came with you, and it'll be born here in the Soul Society." Retsu said.

Sakura was speechless, she knew that she was pregnant when she died, but she never thought that she would still be able to hold him or her in her arms afterwards.

"I realize this is a shock to you, and it may take some time to sink in, but after he or she is born you can start your shinigami training." Retsu said. "Is the father here with you?"

"No…he became a hollow…" Sakura said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Retsu said.

"He became one by saving me and a friend." Sakura said. "I never even got to tell him."

Retsu placed her hand over Sakura's and gave her a reassuring smile.

"He sounds like a great man, and he's very lucky to have someone that loves him so much." Retsu said. "I'll be monitoring you during your pregnancy, and I'll be the one to deliver the baby." Retsu said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Sakura walked out of the office and saw Yoruichi with Sasuke over her shoulder.

"Um…is Sasuke ok?" she asked.

"He will soon, but for now I'm not going to let him drink with Kenpachi for a while." Yoruichi

"Yoooruich why dodn't you tell us you wa wa was a werecat? hic." the drunk Uchiha asked.

"Make that ever again…" Yoruichi said.

(Hueco Mundo)

Naruto had just started eating another hollow he just killed. He could feel himself getting stronger with eat swallow, but it was nothing compared to the first hollow he ate.

["How many hollows do I need to eat before I become a Vasto Lorde?"] Naruto asked licking his paws.

[I don't know kid.] Kyuubi said. ["You heard Ulquiorra said, you just have to keep eating and eating."]

["This is going to be such a pain."] Naruto said.

["Why do you say that?"] Kyuubi asked.

["Because I don't know my limits till I'm full, and the last thing I want is to be dead with a stomach ache."] Naruto said.

Kyuubi questioned his logic sometimes, but if he didn't, then he would think something was wrong with him.

["Kid, you'll never be full here. I feel the same things you do. Right now you feel like you haven't eaten in years."] Kyuubi said.

["Yeah, that's exactly how I feel right now."] Naruto said with a mouthful.

["And you just ate a hollow before this one didn't you?"] Kyuubi asked..

["Yeah"] Naruto replied after swallowing.

["So, once you finish a meal, your hunger will come back. Get it?"] Kyuubi asked.

["Yeah I get it…"] Naruto said.

The only real reason Naruto understood was because he just finished eating the hollow and the hunger came right back, just as Kyuubi said. Naruto stood up and started looking for his next meal.

(Soul Society)

Yoruichi told Sasuke and Sakura they could stay with her until they're signed divisions and homes. Sakura went up to her room to be alone for a bit. It wasn't much, the room itself was plain white, it had a bed, desk, window, and a closet. She laid on the bed and got comfortable, for the next ten minutes she just started at the ceiling and thought about Naruto. She wanted to know, where was he, what was he doing, was he ok, will she be able to see him again, if so would he remember her, but the most important question to her was if he could ever forgive her for what she didn't tell him.? All those questions ran through her head, then she thought if she would ever forget about him. That scared her more than anything. So many scenarios went through her head. What would happen if she found someone here in the Soul Society and Naruto stayed loyal to her, or if the same would happen to her. She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues, then searched through the drawers of the desk. She found some ink and an empty ink pen. Sakura took the ink pen and pressed the tip on her left wrist and started to carve something in her wrist. A finally sober Sasuke was across the hall and went to check up on Sakura. He knocked on the door, but there was no reply.

"Sakura, you there?" he asked.

There was still no answer. He then turned the door knob, opened the door, Sasuke was horrified at what he saw.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled.

He saw Sakura holding some tissues tightly on her wrist and a few tears in her eyes. Sasuke looked down at the desk and saw the ink pen with blood on the edge. He walked over to Sakura and saw the blood dripping from the tissues.

"What the hell were your thinking?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura just looked down at the floor with a smile on her face.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted.

She looked up and him and was still smiling. Sasuke calmed himself down enough not to be extremely mad at her, but he still couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind.

"Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura slowly lifted the tissues and Sasuke saw what she had done. Sasuke saw that she had tattooed Naruto's name on her wrist.

"Sakura, I know you want to always remember him, but this isn't the way to do it." Sasuke said.

"It's not just that. This is a reminder to myself and everyone around me what I fight for." Sakura said. "There was something I never told him."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled and couldn't be more happy and sad at the same time.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Sasuke was shocked. Never in his life would he have imagined that was what she would say.

"Is it Naruto's?" he asked.

Sakura hit him in the back of the head and got a pissed off look from her.

"Of course its Naruto's." Sakura said. "Who's else would it be?"

"I don't know. Its just a shock." Sasuke said.

"Well Sasuke, your gonna be a godfather." Sasuke said.

"Godfather?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I don't trust anyone else here, and that was the plan the whole time anyways." Sakura said.

"Well I understand that." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and knew that somehow Naruto would be in their child's life.

(Downstairs)

"So what have you been working on?" Yoruichi asked her dear friend.

"Oh you know, this and that. The usual." replied Kisuke.

"Kisuke, you never cease to surprise me." Yoruichi "You want any sake?"

"No thanks. So tell me about the two shinigami to be." Kisuke said.

"Well, shockingly they have high spiritual energy levels." Yoruichi said.

"How so?" Kisuke asked.

"Well for one they haven't had any training, and yet they could be mistaken as medium level seated officers." Yoruichi said

Kisuke's eyes went wide from what Yoruichi said.

"I think I'll have that sake now." Kisuke said.

"I'll be right back." Yoruichi said.

She went into her kitchen and started to warm up some sake.

'I knew that would get you in the drinking mood.' Yoruichi thought.

She brought four cups and a pot fill of warm sake. She poured Kisuke a cup then handed it to him.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! COME DOWN STAIRS!" Yoruichi shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura came down, wondering what the commotion was.

"Sasuke, Sakura this is my friend. Twelfth division Captain Kisuke Urahara." Yoruichi said. "He will be the one to make you two into shinigami."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

(Hueco Mundo)

Naruto was wrestling with another hollow in a cave they were both fighting for, and seemed to have the upper hand. His powerful jowls were locked around the other hollows neck, and the hollow continued to fail at releasing itself.

["Hey…hey…hey, come on big guy, gimme a break."] The hollow said.

*CRACK*

The sound of Naruto's jaws breaking the hollow's neck echoed throughout the cave. Naruto started at the head of the hollow, and enjoyed his meal.

["Another victory kid, you'll be a Vasto Lorde in no time."] Kyuubi said.

["Yeah I guess so."] Naruto said.

Kyuubi could tell in his tone of voice that he wasn't in a good mood. Although he didn't want to bother asking, he had to; otherwise it would effect him as well if it wasn't solved.

["Alright kid, what's wrong?"] Kyuubi asked. ["You're already dead, what else could possibly be bothering you?"]

["I don't know. I guess I'm just frustrated."] Naruto said.

["What could you have to be frustrated about?"] Kyuubi asked.

["I'm getting fed up with doing nothing but eating, and fighting for my life. It's almost as if it's all my life revolves around now. "] Naruto said.

["So how is this different from when you were alive?"] Kyuubi asked.

["…Shut up."] Naruto said.

["I'm teasing you kid."] Kyuubi said.

["I'm not. This life is boring. There's nothing to do, everyone hates everyone, I can't see my friends, all I do is eat, and there's no really good fights."] Naruto said.

["Don't eat for a few days, and maybe you'll get that challenge."] Kyuubi replied.

["You could be more helpful you know."] Naruto said.

["I could."] Kyuubi said.

["Never mind. I'm gonna try to get some sleep."] Naruto said.

He lay down, and curled into a ball on the caves floor, and rested his senses. Kyuubi couldn't sleep if he tried, so he kept watch over Naruto while he rested. After all the years of having him as a host he kind of grew on him, he even grew fond of his mate, and friends. He would even go as far as to protect them when he was alive, but still keep his aggressive and beastly image toward them, so they would think any less of him. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he considered Naruto to be his only true friend.

["Sleep well kid."] Kyuubi said.

* * *

(Soul Society)

The sun was starting to set in the Soul Society, and three days past since Sasuke and Sakura took their training. They both stood proudly in front of Kisuke and Yoruichi with zanpakuto and shinigami robes.

"Congratulations. You two are the first to complete my training method." Kisuke said.

Sasuke gripped his zanpakuto and unsheathed it. The blade glistened in the sunlight, making a humming noise. He resheathed, and then both of them bowed to Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"We can't thank you two enough." Sasuke said.

"Oh, don't say that yet." Yoruichi said. "We haven't taken you two out to celebrate yet. All the sake you can drink, Kiskue's treat."

"Wait, when did I agree to this?" Kisuke said.

"Thanks, but I can't drink." Sakura said.

Yoruichi looked shocked, more so that someone didn't want to celebrate.

"Well, I guess that makes two of you then." Yoruichi said.

"Wait, two?" Sasuke asked.

"Your little incident with Kenpachi." Yoruichi reminded him.

"That was my first time drinking, and I've never met a man who challenges people like that before." Sasuke said.

"Either way." Yoruichi said.

"Sorry Yoruichi, but I do have to get back to my research." Kisuke said.

"Don't tell me you're bailing out on me now?" Yoruichi said.

"Sorry, duty calls." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi received a hell butterfly, and got a depressed look on her face.

"I guess we have to reschedule...I gotta go to." Yoruichi said.\

Sasuke and Sakura walked back toward Yoruichi's home, when Sasuke decided it would be a good time for the two of them celebrate.

"Well, since the two of them are off, why don't we go do something?" Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke, but I'm just going to go to bed." Sakura said.

"Okay, call for me if you need anything." Sasuke said.

Sakura headed back to Yoruichi's home, while Sasuke headed to the bar to celebrate on his own. He sat down and ordered himself a small cup of sake. He finished it quickly, and restrained himself from another cup, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kenpachi.

"So, you're a full fledged shinigami now?" Kenpachi asked.

"I guess you could say that." Sasuke replied.

"Come on; let me buy you a drink." Kenpachi offered.

"No thanks, I better get going." Sasuke said. "Besides after what happened a few days ago. I'll have to pass."

"Come on newbie. I don't do things like this often." Kenpachi said.

Sasuke sat back down, mostly because he was scared of him, and a bit disturbed by Yachiru. The bar tender brought the biggest bottle of sake, and three cups. Kenpachi poured them the first round of drinks.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two die?" Kenpachi asked.

He wanted to never remember that day, but nothing could ever make them forget it either.

"There was an attack on our village, by our two greatest enemies." Sasuke said.

"An attack? But you seem like you can put up a fight. What happened?" Kenpachi asked.

"They were trying to take my friend, and we just got in the way, and it didn't turn out as planned." Sasuke said.

"At least you died in battle, with honor." Kenpachi said. "Most people will never be able to say that. You two are some of the few."

Sasuke swallowed the rock hard feeling he had in his throat, and prepared to tell the captain his story.

"The reason it happened was because our friend has a bijuu sealed within him, and there were a group of people trying to steal it and harness its power for themselves." Sasuke said, while taking a sip of sake. "We defeated most of them, but their leader still remained."

"I take it; the leader wasn't one to give up?" Kenpachi asked.

"No, he wasn't." Sasuke said finishing his next cup.

As Sasuke told his story to Kenpachi, Sakura just arrived home and was thinking of that day as well.

*FLASHBACK*

Sakura stood in her bathroom, pacing back and forth for the past few minutes with sheer anxiety.

'Come on, how much longer?' She thought.

A timer went off, and she picked up a stick that was on the counter. She looked at it, and her eyes widened.

'I'm gonna kill you Naruto..." she thought

* * *

At Ichiriku's Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and got a chill down his spine.

"Whoa, that was creepy." Naruto said.

"You say something?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, it's probably nothing." Naruto said while breaking his chopsticks.

Naruto gorged the bowl of ramen as if it were nothing. Sasuke looked at him like a kid in a candy store.

"Did you even taste it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded with his mouth full, and then swallowed.

"Yeah. It tastes better and better every time I eat it." Naruto responded.

Naruto and Sasuke paid for the bill and walked off into the village, when there was an explosion next to them. They jumped out of the way, and saw a building collapse. Sasuke used his sharingan to scan the area, but found nothing. Then another explosion occurred next to them again.

"Ok, something's not right." Naruto said.

"You think?" Sasuke asked.

HE scanned the area again, and this time found a cloaked figure running from the site of the explosion.

"There." Sasuke said pointing to a cloaked figure.

Naruto and Sasuke followed the figure down an empty street, and saw him turn into an ally. They turned down the ally and saw the figure facing them with a girl at his side.

"There's nowhere for you to run." Naruto said.

The figure removed his hood and showed his face to the two Konoha nin.

"Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

They saw Kabuto at the end of the ally, holding a kunai to the throat of a little girl.

"Don't do anything you would regret." Kabuto said.

"I can't believe you would sink this low, Kabuto." Sasuke said.

"Anything to get what I want." Kabuto replied.

"And just what is it that you want?" Naruto said.

"Why, you Naruto." Kabuto said.

"Me? What for?" Naruto asked.

"You're the greatest threat to akatsuki, which could be useful to me." Kabuto said.

"Useful? How?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's two options. One, I kill you and Madara's plan fails." Kabuto said. "And two, you help me destroy him and what's left of akatsuki."

"No deal, I'll never work with you." Naruto said.

Kabuto put more pressure on the kunai, and the girl started flinching.

"Let her go, Kabuto. She has nothing to do with this." Sasuke said.

"Then tell him to call off his shadow clone." Kabuto said.

Naruto was shocked; he didn't realize that Kabuto even knew about his clone. Kakashi arrived at the scene and saw Kabuto standing off with Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's the damage?" Kakashi asked them.

"It's Kabuto…" Sasuke replied.

"Well everyone is almost here, but I don't have time to wait for the other one to show up." Kabuto said. "I'll make you a deal. You come with me, and I'll leave the village and my hostage alone."

"Alright." Naruto said.

"I'd really prefer if we were away from the village when it happens." Kabuto said.

"Fine by us." Kakashi said.

"No, not you. Just your teammates." Kabuto said.

"Fine by me." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, and couldn't wait for the challenge. Kabuto released the girl, and she ran as fast as she could away from the scene.

"Let's go." Kabuto said.

He jumped off, Naruto and Sasuke followed. Kakashi was trying to figure out why Kabuto what to fight both of them.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said from behind. "Where's Naruto?"

"He went with Sasuke to face Kabuto." Kakashi said.

"Damn it. Which way did they go?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi pointed in the direction, and Sakura went off to find them. She found them and they already started fighting. Kabuto seemed to have the advantage which shocked her a good bit. She wasted no time and rushed down there to help her teammates.

"You two look like you could use some help." Sakura said.

"You could say that." Naruto replied.

Sakura rushed over to the two of them and healed their minor wounds hat Kabuto gave them with a pair of kunai.

"Alright, now we can get serious." Sasuke said.

"Fine by me." Naruto added.

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders, and ran toward the three of them. He was a lot faster than before, as if he spent every minute of every day training, along with absorbing Orochimaru made him twenty times stronger, yet he did nothing to bad, except make scratches and minor cuts on them.

"You think we'll go down that easily." Naruto said.

"You might." Kabuto replied.

He ran up and stabbed Sakura in the stomach. She fell to the ground, holding her wound. It was like the world stopped, and there was nothing she could do. Naruto snapped and released the Kyuubi's chakra to gain his demon fox cloak, and charged strait at Kabuto.

"I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said.

He rushed toward him with a rasengan in hand, but when he made contact with Kabuto, he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke began to searched, but found nothing. He turned around and saw Kabuto standing next to him. He wasted no time, and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach as he did to Sakura.

"Now, just one left." Kabuto said.

Naruto started to make another rasengan, when he notice that his demon fox cloak was disappearing.

"What the hell?" He said.

Naruto turned around and saw Madara holding Samehada.

'That's why my chakra was disappearing.' He thought.

Madara used Samehada to attack Naruto from the front, while Kabuto came from behind and cut him up with his kunai. Naruto fell on the ground after the combine assault by Kabuto and Madara. He didn't seem to be moving.

"Consider that a gift from Kisame." Madara said.

"Ma…Madara?" Sasuke said.

Madara and Kabuto saw Sasuke fighting to stand up. Neither one of them seemed concerned.

"You look surprised Sasuke." Madara said. "You didn't think this jinchuriki could really kill me, did you?"

Naruto saw Madara standing above him, and yet he couldn't do anything to stop him. His body was going numb, and it was becoming harder to breathe. What he didn't know, was Sasuke was feeling the same way. Sasuke fell to his knees and started to struggle to breathe. Madara noticed this, and became confused.

"Humph, the poison is kicking a bit later than I expected." Kabuto said.

"What?!" Madara shouted.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? These kunai are hollowed out, and contain a deadly poison that even passes Sasori's own blend." Kabuto said twirling the kunai. "It's quite unique, its attacks your respiratory and nervous system, you can breathe or more your body. It took me years to perfect it."

"Poison? You never said anything about poisoning them!" Madara shouted.

"You really thought I'd keep them alive for you?" Kabuto replied. "With the Kyuubi out of the picture, you plans fail, and it makes it so much easier to defeat you. Regardless of the bijuu you already have."

Madara knew that none of them would survive the effects from the poison, and if they died, then his plans would fail completely. Kabuto thought of everything before hand, and didn't make a single mistake in the process.

"Damn you Kabuto." Madara said.

Sasuke was the last one still alive and even he could tell he didn't have more than a minute before it was his time. He coughed up a good amount f blood, fell on his stomach, and everything went black. The last thing he saw was Madara and Kabuto staring at him as he, and his friends died.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Sad story." Kenpachi said reaching for his sake cup while paying attention to Sasuke and missed.

He retried missed again, and then looked at the bar and realized the cup was missing.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked.

He looked down at the floor and saw his lieutenant drinking from the cup. He cracked a smile, then picked her up and placed her on his shoulder nearest Sasuke.

"That was a good story Duckbutt." Yachiru said. "Did your mommy tell it to you before you went to sleep?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his drink, and steam came off of his head.

"No, that's REALLY how my friends and I died." Sasuke said.

"At least it has a happy ending." Yachiru added.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened at the little girls comment.

"Where in that did you find a 'happy ending'?" Sasuke asked.

"You're here aren't you?" Yachiru said.

Sasuke lost all words he was about to say, and started to wonder about her. Although she was somewhat right, he was here instead of Hueco Mundo.

"Another bottle of sake." Sasuke shouted to the bartender.

* * *

(Hueco Mundo)

Kyuubi continued to watch over Naruto while he rested. As bored as he was, he wouldn't let his guard down, but he did enjoy to day dream. He'd sometimes pretend that he was still alive, and terrorized some of the villages for fun. His ears went back, and he felt another presence around the area.

["hehehehehehehehehe"]

He herd a noise that sounded like laughing coming from outside the cave.

["hehehehehehehehehe"]

He herd it again, and felt something getting closer.

["Kid, wake up."] Kyuubi said. ["Something's out there."]

Naruto wouldn't wake up, so Kyuubi decided to use a different method. He released just enough of his own energy to send Naruto wide awake. His eyes shot open, and stood up to quickly, that he got dizzy.

["What was that for?"] Naruto asked.

["We got company."] Kyuubi said.

Naruto slowly walked out of the cave, and saw nothing.

["I think you're losing it."] Naruto said.

Just then, Naruto was tackled by a hyena looking hollow that started manically laughing.

["hehehehehehe…Hi there."] the hyena hollow said.

['What the hell?'] both Naruto and Kyuubi thought.

["Hmmmmm… I know you're a Gillian, but why to you look more like an adjuchas? I wonder."] the hyena hollow said.

["You have a lot of nerve to sneak up on me like that."] Naruto said.

[" hehehehehehe…Well, you talk big, but can you fight big?"] the hyena hollow asked.

Naruto pointed a tail at him and shot a cero at him. The hyena hollow dodged it, opened his mouth and fired a cero of his own. Naruto used the shield from Kyuubi's chakra to protect himself. The cero landed on Naruto's shield with little effect. The fight turned into a biting and clawing brawl between the two of them, and after a few bites, Naruto had the upper hand in the fight. The Hyena hollow broke free and jumped back to keep his distance.

["hehehehe. You're not bad for a Gillian."] the hyena hollow said. ["You have the fighting sprit as the living I ate earlier today, I like that."]

["What was that?"] Naruto asked.

["I'm sure you herd me. You got a problem with me killing the living?"] the hyena hollow asked.

Naruto stood down for the time being. He was interested with what the hollow said.

['The living…is there a way to travel to other worlds?'] Naruto pondered.

The Hyena hollow took advantage of Naruto's distraction, and powered up for a cero. Naruto's distraction was broken, and he used one of his tails to nock the cero away from his direction.

["What you said earlier. Were you saying we can travel to the world of the living?"] Naruto asked.

["Yes, as well as the Soul Society, by using the garganta."] the hyena hollow said.

["And you can kill humans?"] Naruto asked.

["Technically no. You can remove their soul from the body, and consume it. Afterwards they would end up here."] the hyena hollow said. ["What kind of hollow wouldn't know something that simple."]

Those words were music to Naruto's ears. He found a way he could have a little fun with two certain people back in the living world. There was no way Naruto could lose against this hollow, and he didn't feel like killing him, so he'd use the hollow for all he was worth. Naruto pounced on the hyena hollow, and held him down.

["I know you're tired, and if this fight continues, you'll die. Show me how to make a garganta, and I'll let you live another day."] Naruto said.

["You've got a deal."] the hyena hollow said.

Naruto lifted off of him and was ready to learn one of his new powers.

"It's quite easy. Just focus your spiritual energy on a specific place, then pass through, but don't lose concentration or you'll be stuck between worlds." the hyena hollow answered.

["Thanks for the tip."] Naruto said.

["Oh, if you want the living to notice ya, just release your spiritual energy around them."] the hyena hollow added.["But I warn you, it will also attract shinigami, and ruin your plans."]

["I'll keep that in mind too."] Naruto said.

The hyena hollow ran off and left Naruto alone once again.

["Kid, what if he's lying?"] Kyuubi asked.

["I have his scent."] Naruto started.

Kyuubi knew that was more than enough for Naruto to find the hollow. Naruto focused his energy as sharply as possible on Konoha. Suddenly in mid air the world opened up and showed what looked like a realm of nothing but eternal blackness existed.

["This it?"] Naruto asked.

["Only one way to find out."] Kyuubi said.

Naruto jumped into the realm, and landed on a strip of red walkway. He walked forward , and with each step the walkway got bigger and bigger. Naruto made sure not to lose focus on Konoha, as not to become trapped there. Not wanting to waste time, Naruto started running as fast as his new body could, and within minutes the realm opened up, and Naruto saw a familiar setting that he once knew. Naruto stepped out, and found himself standing just above his village.

["Konoha…I never thought I'd be here again."] Naruto said taking the view in.

["Doesn't look like much has changed."] Kyuubi added. ["So what's the plan?"]

["We're going to find Kabuto and Madara. Then make them pay for what they did."]

["hehehe. Payback. One of my favorite pastimes."] Kyuubi said.

* * *

Kakashi had just completed his tenth mission for the week, and giving his final report to Tsunade. They were still rebuilding from the damage from the last attack.

"Huh?" Kakashi said.

His head shot up fast enough for Tsunade to see.

"Is something wrong Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"No…it's just…I must be working to hard." Kakashi said. "I could have sworn that I felt Naruto's chakra."

"Kakashi, I know the deaths of your team has been hard on you." Tsunade said. "Its been hard on us all."

She looked down at the new Team Kakashi photo that was taken after Naruto brought Sasuke back to the village.

"Lady Tsunade, I think I will take those days you offered me off. Starting today." Kakashi said.

Tsunade got a book out, turned to Kakashi's page, and marked the entire week off his schedule.

"I'll expect you back next week then." She said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Kakashi with a bow.

He walked out of her office and headed toward the memorial stone to pay his respects to all of his fallen teammates. Tsunade pulled a bottle and a cup out from her drawer, and poured herself some sake.

'I guess I'm not going crazy…I felt it to Kakashi.' She thought before taking a drink.

* * *

["Well kid, where are they?"] Kyuubi asked.

["I'm not sure where Kabuto is, but Madara is too predictable for me not to find."] Naruto replied.

["Well, let's get going then."] Kyuubi said impatiently.

["What's your rush? We've only been here for a minute."] Naruto said.

["Kid, this revenge isn't just your problem."] Kyuubi said. ["Madara used me long before I was sealed inside of you. Every day was pure torture, and now I can pay him back for it."]

["This is personal to you too?"] Naruto asked.

["You have no idea."] Kyuubi responded.

Naruto completely forgot about what Kyuubi had been put through by Madara, the first Hokage, and even his own father. It seemed that this mean more to him than Naruto. He felt every emotion going through Kyuubi's mind. Naruto even saw the memories of when Kyuubi was under Madara's control, he was a slave to him, being tortured every time he fail a mission, being treated like some worthless animal, and completely defenseless to stop him. Naruto was just killed by Madara, compared to that, his reasons for revenge seemed insignificant. Naruto searched for Madara's chakra, and shortly after, he found it.

['He's still close by.'] Naruto thought.

["Well fuzz butt, looks like you're going to get your revenge."] Naruto said as he jumped off toward Madara's chakra.

Kyuubi himself even felt a warm feeling from Naruto's words. He could finally do something he's wanted to do for many, many years, but he had a better idea on how to get his revenge.

["You get him kid."] Kyuubi said.

["What? I thought this is what you wanted."] Naruto said.

["Oh, it is, but I'll let you get him, but we have to head back to Hueco Mundo right afterwards."] Kyuubi said.

["Right, we don't want to attract any shinigami."] Naruto said. ["Then I'll get him for both of us."]

* * *

Madara sat in one of his old akatsuki hideouts with the same scene playing through his head for the past few days.

*FLASHBACK*

*The forest outside of Konoha*

"Konoha is under attack, on bring him here." Madara said.

"Just keep up your end of the bargain, and the Kyuubi is as good as yours." Kabuto said.

"Bring him here. Remember, I need him alive." Madara replied.

Kabuto disappeared into the forest, and Madara waited for his prize.

ten minutes later.

Madara saw the fast acting poison running through their bodies. One by one they fell to the ground, and lost all signs of life. Everything Madara had worked for it been lost.

"KABUTO!" Madara shouted. "What the hell did you do?"

"I know you herd me a second ago. I never planned to turn them over to you. If I did, then you'd be a threat, and I cant have that, now can I." Kabuto said.

"You will pay for this Kabuto." Madara said.

Kabuto threw smoke bombs on the ground, and disappeared. Currently there was nothing Madara could do. He looked at the lifeless bodies of Team Kakashi, and it saddened him. He was the last of Uchiha, and the only real threat to him was killed, along with his prize. He fled from the scene and never looked back.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"You will die for that Kabuto." Madara said.

He felt a strange energy coming this way, and fast. He activated his sharingan, and teleported outside.

'Where are you?' Madara asked "Show yourself!"

Madara felt a force throw him into the rock that was used to cover the cave entrance. He got back up, and turned around to see the nine tailed fox hollow that was Naruto staring him directly in the eyes. Madara had never known fear, and he certainly didn't feel the need to feel it now. Although he didn't know what or who it was, he would show it no mercy.

"Who the hell are you?" Madara asked.

["Hello, Madara."] Naruto and Kyuubi said.

* * *

A/N: Hey to all of my readers, I just want to start off by saying sorry it took so long for me to update this, and all of my stories, it's mostly because I have several other stories I'm trying to write down before I forget or lose interest. Thanks for being patient, R&R, & I'll have the next chapter out soon.

BTW, I am still taking any pairing ideas for this story. They can be either from their own manga/anime, or a crossover couple. NO OC, unless I come up with them…IDK I'm just weird like that.

Thanks again


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

(Outside the Akatsuki base)

"I asked you a question!" Madara shouted. "Who the hell are you?"

["Oh Madara, we feel insulted."] Naruto said. "You don't recognize us?"

"Us? I only see one of you." Madara replied.

It took Madara a minute to examine the beast, then realized what it resembled.

"Nine tails…You're the Kyuubi." Madara said. "But how? You died with that brat."

["Yes, I very much died along with Naruto."] Kyuubi said.

["However, we are one in the same being now."] Naruto added.

"So, you fused after death. How touching." Madara said. "Since Kabuto ruined my plans, I guess it wouldn't hurt to kill you again."

Madara made a hand sign, and realized there was a chain in the middle of his chest.

"What? What is this?!" Madara shouted.

He held the chain, then followed it with his eyes to what looked like his body. It was the first time Madara was scared, since he went blind from his mangekyo sharingan. He looked back at Naruto and Kyuubi with anger in his eyes.

"You did this. Didn't you?!" He shouted.

["Oh, don't worry Madara, we just separated your soul from your body. You're still alive…barely."] Naruto and Kyuubi said

"Just a minor set back. You two are dead." Madara said trying to activate his sharingan. "What gives?"

["You can't use that without your body."] Naruto and Kyuubi said.

Madara made a run for it, and tried to get back inside his body. He made it, but was head butted back into the boulder. He lifted his head and saw Naruto and Kyuubi guarding his body.

'Damn, its bad enough I had to deal with him while he was alive, but dead, and with the Kyuubi under his control…This is going to be harder than I thought.' Madara thought. 'If I could only get back in my body.'

["Madara pay attention. Once we sever this chain, you will be dead, and we can have our fun"] Naruto and Kyuubi said. ["We'll give you a head start to be fair. You better hope another hollow finds you before we do."]

"You can't kill me. You couldn't do when you were alive, and you can't do it now." Madara said.

Naruto slashed the chain that connected Madara's body to his soul.

["Now, the game begins."] Kyuubi said.

Madara didn't believe this was really happening. The only thing he could think to do was run into the forest as fast as he could.

["I'll give him a few more seconds before I go after him."] Naruto said.

["Whatever kid, just as long as he gets what's coming to him."] Kyuubi replied.

["You mind if I borrow a decent amount of energy?"] Naruto asked.

["What do you need it for? It's not like he's a threat."] Kyuubi asked.

["And here I thought this would be a team effort."] Naruto answered back.

Kyuubi got an odd look on his face, and didn't quite understand.

["What do ya say, partner?"] Naruto asked.

Kyuubi got a devilish smile on his face, and couldn't help but give in to Naruto's request.

["I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You never cease to amaze me, kid."] Kyuubi replied.

Naruto began to leak blood red energy all over his body, soon engulfing him to the point where I resembled his four tailed state when he lost control. Naruto cracked his neck and sniffed the air.

["My, my, he's gotten pretty far."] Naruto said.

["I think we've given his enough of a head start."] Kyuubi said.

Naruto dashed into the forest to find his prey.

* * *

(Soul Society)

An alarm sounded off in the main headquarters of the Seireitei. At first no one thought it was anything, until a strange energy caught one of the surveillance guard's eyes.

"No way…" he said.

This had to be one of the strangest things he's seen, and didn't know how to handle it.

"Get General Yamamoto." He said.

It didn't take long for General Yamamoto to arrive at the screen and see what everyone was talking about. It hadn't gone away since it appeared, and it continued to increase in power and energy levels. Even in all of his years as a shinigami, General Yamamoto has never seen anything like this before.

"This is truly unbelievable." Yamamoto said. "Call upon all the captains. Tell them to meet me here."

"Yes sir." A guard said.

All captains were called in to HQ within minutes, and each captain wondered what the emergency meeting was about.

"Thank you all for coming. Earlier today a hollow emerged from a garganta. At first it seemed like nothing, but as it stayed in the living world its power began to increase at a dramatic rate." General Yamamoto said. "Bring the surveillance footage up."

"Yes, General." The guard said.

A screen appeared, and everyone saw a forest, with a big red colored creature that resembled a hollow in the upper right corner. On the left side of the screen they saw the stats the hollow.

"There's no way that's a hollow." Kensei said. "Its power measures up to lieutenant level."

"And it apparently has to ability to continue to increase its power" the guard said. "If this continues to happen, it will soon outrank even a captain's power level."

"That is why I called this meeting. This hollow is in an area not far away from where Captain Yoruichi found the two new recruits." General Yamamoto explained.

"If this is the case, then we should act now, and destroy it before he causes any damage." Ginrei Kuchiki said.

"That is not an option. No one is to attack it for any reason. To do otherwise would be suicide." General Yamamoto said.

"General, do you think it's connected to Sasuke and Sakura? Yoruichi asked.

"I'm not sure. It seems to be releasing a great amount of spiritual energy, yet it shows no sign of running out or even low for that matter." General Yamamoto said. "I want to keep this jurisdiction under strict surveillance. No one is to enter without my personal permission, until we know the extent of this hollows power, and one last thing. None of this leaves this room."

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Yoruichi, I will be assigning you a new jurisdiction for the time being." General Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." Yoruichi replied.

The captains exited and went back to their business, all except Yoruichi.

"General…If there's any chance this could be Sasuke and Sakura's friend…will you let me know?" she asked.

"The situation is to risky, even if he is." General Yamamoto said. "However, if in time we find out he is, I will cleanse his soul, and personally bring him here."

"Thank you." Yoruichi replied just before going back to her home.

"General, do you really think he's the one Yoruichi missed?" the guard asked.

"I know he is." General Yamamoto replied. "I was told to monitor him, when his father came to the Soul Society."

"Then you're going to cleanse his soul, right?" the guard asked.

"I wish I could." General Yamamoto replied.

"But, you just said…" the guard started.

"I cant…not now. His power is unstable as is. If I brought him here now, then I'd be putting everyone at risk. Until he synchronizes his power and his other power source, he must remain a hollow." General Yamamoto explained.

"How long will that take?" the guard asked.

"…There's no telling. This power will double every time he uses it. It could take decades, maybe even longer." General Yamamaoto said. "As I said before. Nothing we talk about leaves this room."

"Yes sir." The guard replied.

After the meeting, the captains went back to their duties. Captain Kenpachi was preparing for Sasuke to meet the rest of Division Eleven. He figured it would be best for two of his best to do it for him. He knew that Sasuke was in the court yard, and sent them to find him.

"So you're our new division member." A bald man said.

"Depends…you from the Eleventh Division?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, so you must be strong for our captain to give you a rank. Kind of makes you wonder who you killed to get in." The bald man replied.

"Relax. Captain Kenpachi and General Yamamoto said they just saw potential in me." Sasuke said.

"Really? The names Ikkaku and this is Yumichika." Ikkaku said.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"Uchiha? As in Uchiha Itachi?" Yumichika asked.

Sasuke's full attention was on them, but even he didn't know if it was good or bad.

"How do you know that name?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi is a shikai instructor. He is one of the best of the Fifth Division." Ikkaku replied.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, you're already a ranking shinigami. Itachi only sees students." Yumichika said.

Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against a wall.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked again.

Ikkaku drew his zanpakuto and placed it at Sasuke's throat.

"Let him go." Ikkaku said.

Sasuke let go, then walked off.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Ikkaku shouted.

"To find my brother." Sasuke replied.

"What a jackass." Yumichika said. "But at least he's not ugly…I just couldn't handle another ugly member being added to this division."

* * *

(The world of the living)

"What's going on?" white Zetsu asked.

"I don't know…Leader-sama is just laying there." Black Zetsu replied.

They submerged back into the rock, and reappeared by Madara's body. Zetsu then came out of the ground and took his pulse…they felt nothing.

"No…He's gone." White Zetsu said.

"That only leaves us." Black Zetsu said.

Zetsu submerged back into the ground and disappeared. As Zetsu mourned his leader, Naruto continued toy with Madara in the sky.

["What's wrong Madara?"] Naruto asked. ["It's like you're not even trying."]

"Big words for a beast that cant even keep up with me." Madara replied.

["Good, he doesn't suspect a thing."] Kyuubi said to Naruto.

["Let's just keep it that way."] Naruto replied.

Naruto charged at Madara, and let him dodged his every move. This had been going on for the past ten to fifteen minutes. Madara was confident that he could out run Naruto and the Kyuubi until he found a way to get back into his body, and show them how strong he truly was. As much as Kyuubi loved watching Madara squirm, he knew the job had to be finished and quickly. He feared a shinigami would appear and steal his revenge from him.

["Ok kid, I'm getting impatient."] Kyuubi said. ["Time to finish this."]

Naruto nodded, then started taking this game of cat and mouse more seriously. He charged at Madara, then pounced on him, and held him down with both of his paws and growled at him.

[" You say you're not afraid of death, but I doubt that. Do you know what happens when you die?"] Naruto asked.

"Obviously I'll turn into a freak like you." Madara replied.

["Cute. If you're lucky you are escorted to the afterlife by a shinigami. Sasuke and Sakura were lucky, and got that treatment."] Naruto said. ["I however wasn't so lucky. I was turned into this 'freak' when I was attacked by another hollow. Take a good look Madara, because this is your fate."]

"Only if you can manage to take me down, so far you just talk tough, and cut my chain. I'll find a way to get back in my body, just you watch." Madara replied.

["Well, you're right about one thing. I do need to stop talking, and start attacking."] Naruto said as he started to make nine ceros on the tips of his tails.

"Wha…What are those?!" Madara panicky asked.

["In your case, a tenderizer."] Naruto said.

Naruto jumped off of Madara and released all nine ceros, making sure to trap him from escaping. There was nothing Madara could do to avoid the nine blasts, and he crossed both of his arms in front of his face to try and block it. The explosion was herd throughout the forest, and even reached Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama, what was that?" Shizune asked.

"…I'm not sure." Tsunade replied.

Even Zetsu herd the blast, and transported himself to the blast location.

"Strange." White Zetsu said.

"Very…" black Zetsu added.

An explosion did occur, there was more than enough evidence to prove that, yet there was no one in sight, or any reason for there to be an explosion.

"Lets go. Whatever caused this is gone now." White Zetsu said.

The two of the fused back with the ground, and transported to an abandon akatsuki base. Naruto stayed in the sky and waited for the dust to clear.

["I think you over did it a bit, kid."] Kyuubi said.

["Hahaha…Yeah. I guess I did."] Naruto replied.

Naruto and Kyuubi called off the demon fox cloak to give it a rest. He cracked his neck again, and waiting for Madara to show himself. A minute passed, and Madara appeared from the dust. Naruto saw the badly injured Madara out in the open, and realized this was the perfect chance to strike. Naruto launched himself down to the ground in front of Madara, and gathered energy for another cero. Madara was exhausted, and injured badly, even as a soul he felt pain, both physical, and the pain of defeat.

"Damn you." Madara said.

Naruto snapped his jaws forward and trapped Madara in his powerful jowls. Naruto then called off the cero and slammed his jaws together a few time, just before swallowing his enemy.

["Sneaky bastard aren't we?"] Kyuubi asked.

["Always have the element of surprise on your side."] Naruto replied.

["Alright, you did your half. Now open the garganta, and let's find him before someone else does."] Kyuubi said.

Naruto opened the garganta, and jumped into it.

["I think I'm getting the hang of this."] Naruto commented.

* * *

(Hueco Mundo)

["What happened?"] Madara asked himself

Something caught Madara's attention almost instantly.

["My voice…What happened to my voice?"] he said.

His voice sounded more demonic with a small eerie echo. He examined the area and realized he wasn't back at the akatsuki base. The entire area was a white colored desert with very dead looking trees, white stone mountains, and cliffs. Madara notice he was a great deal elevated than he was before. He saw a small lake in the distance, he walked over to it and saw his reflection in the water

Madara looked at himself. He easily towered most buildings in the living world, his entire body was like a black column with a hole in the center, with a ring of spikes around his neck, he had no arms or legs, and his face resembled his swirled orange mask, but with two eye holes, an opening for his mouth, and a few spikes on the top of his face.

["Where…where am I?"] Madara asked.

["This is Hueco Mundo…or in your case, hell."] Naruto replied from behind.

Madara turned around and saw the same hollow that killed him, and sent him to this world.

["You…You did this to me…I'll kill you."] Madara said.

["No Madara, you did this to yourself."] Naruto said. ["And now it is time for you to finish paying for the wrongs you've committed."]

* * *

A/N: wow I got two chapters published within a week, go me :D. Anyways, thanks again for R&R. I hope the last two chapters, and the next few to come, answer a few questions some of you had about this fic. I'm still taking ideas for pairings. It doesn't just have to be for Naruto, it's for every character in both mangas. Don't be shy, I'm very open minded (except to Yaoi or Yuri…nothing against them, it just wouldn't work in this fic), I'm not one to complain and bitch if you don't agree with me on pairings. Come on people, my ears are opened, I WANT TO KNOW THE PAIRINGS MY READERS WANT !!!!! Lol. I've also thought about something else. Starting now, I'm taking a poll on who should fight who. The poll is open, don't be shy. Just send me a message on the pairing and the fights you want to see.

Thanks again, and I hope this fic continues to get more readers, and entertain the ones it already has.

Later

Elfdrummer512


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

(Hueco Mundo)

["Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Madara."] Naruto said.  
Madara opened his mouth, and launched at Naruto, in an attempt to devour him. Naruto jumped out of the way, and Madara got a mouthful of sand. He lifted his head, and sand started falling from his mouth and hollow hole. He saw Naruto was at eye level with him while standing in the air.  
["How does it feel?"] Naruto asked.  
["What?"] Madara replied.  
["How does it feel, being helpless, being weak, unable to defeat the ones that you despise?"] Naruto asked.  
Madara just kept that same pissed off look on his face, barely even acknowledging Naruto's question.  
["It sucks doesn't it?"] Naruto asked. ["Sakura, Sasuke, me, the eight jinchuriki, and everyone else you killed. We all felt it, now it's your turn."]  
Madara snapped his jaws forward in hopes to consume Naruto just as he was, but failed again. Naruto and Madara stood off, and waited for the other to make their move. Madara easily towered over Naruto, and thought that would give him a slight advantage with physical attacks.  
["Ready kid?"] Kyuubi asked.  
["Yeah."] Naruto replied.  
Naruto jumped forward, smashing his head into Madara's abdomen, causing him to fall onto his back. Madara got back up and kept trying to devour Naruto in one shot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Soul Society)

"Sasuke!" shouted Kenpachi.  
Sasuke turned to see his captain charging at him. Before he could react he was pinned against the wall by his captain, who had an enraged look on his face.  
"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?!" Kenpachi shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm talking about the way you acted toward Ikkaku yesterday." Kenpachi said. "I don't care if you two want to duke it out, you can do that on your own time, but you will still show respect to him and your comrades."  
"Alright, fine. Can you put me down now?" Sasuke asked.  
Kenpachi dropped him like he was nothing, turned around and walked away without even looking back at him. Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off.  
"Damn, who knew he was so touchy about his team?" Sasuke asked himself.  
"I really gotta stop talking to myself when no ones around." Sasuke said.  
Sasuke picked his zanpakuto up and walked off to find Ikkaku, and make amends before his captain went ape shit on him again. It didn't take him to long to find him. Sasuke just looked for one of the few bald heads in the area.  
"Hey Ikkaku." Sasuke said.  
Ikkaku turned to see his comrade, at first he thought he would be challenged, or something of that nature.  
"Hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Sasuke said.  
Although he accepted it, he was still hoping for a challenge.  
"No worries." Ikkaku replied. "But I gotta know, what's the deal with you and Itachi?"  
Sasuke didn't want to tell him, but he felt that he owed it to him for what happened. He took a deep breath and was ready to spill.  
"Itachi is my brother. I'm the reason he's here, and I'm not sure weather or not I hate him or not." Sasuke said.  
"Unfinished business?" Ikkaku asked.  
"Something like that…" Sasuke said.  
"If you see him, will anything go down?" Ikkaku asked.  
Sasuke looked at him weird, but thought about that himself. Every now and then he wondered if what Madara told him was true or false.  
"I don't know." Sasuke replied.  
"Well if anything does, will you be strong enough to beat him?" Ikkaku asked.  
"I don't know… The last time we fought, I couldn't help but feel he was holding back." Sasuke said  
"Well I don't know how things were done when you were alive, but now the only way for you to get strong is to learn your zanpakuto's name and become one with it." Ikkaku said.  
"Come again?" Sasuke asked.  
"My god, did you learn anything? When you learn your zanpakuto's name, you can use its power to its fullest." Ikkaku said.  
"How do I find out its name?" Sasuke asked.  
"The same way you learn anybodies name, talk to it, get to know it. You know its likes, dislikes, its personality." Ikkaku replied.  
"Talking to a sword…sounds kind of stupid." Sasuke said.  
"Don't show it any disrespect." Ikkaku said. "That sword is going to be your partner for the rest of your life."  
"Interesting choice of words." Sasuke said.  
Ikkaku didn't like the smartass remark, held back because of orders.  
"Look, if you don't want to become stronger then that fine by me, but that's they way things work around here." Ikkaku said.  
Sasuke didn't like his attitude either, but if this was the only way for him to become stronger, he would. Sasuke walked over to his new home to try Ikkaku's advice.  
"Ok, how am I supposed to do this?" Sasuke asked himself.  
He drew it from its sheath and examined it a few times over. From the tip of the blade, all the way down to the black and white weaved hilt.  
"Hi…I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I guess I'm your partner… What's your name?" Sasuke asked.  
He waited, but didn't get a response.  
"Ok, this is stupid." said Sasuke.  
Sasuke lay down, and closed his eyes, to think.  
["Susanoo…"] said a voice.  
Sasuke's eyes shot wide open, and he looked around for anyone around him. He saw no one and though someone was spying on him.  
["Down here."] the voice said.  
Sasuke looked down and only saw his zanpakuto.

(Hueco Mundo)

Madara released a great amount of energy and the sand around him lifted up around him and Naruto.  
["So, he can fight back?"] Naruto asked.  
Madara grew in size, and towered Naruto even more than he did before.  
["What the hell is that?"] Naruto asked.  
He watched, and saw that Madara didn't really grow, but he stood up on his feet. Naruto didn't see them before, and was wondering what was going on. He then sprouted a pair of arms from under the black column, which was staring to look more like a tattered cloak that covered Madara's body. He let out a giant roar into the sky, then set his sights back on Naruto. Madara swiped at Naruto a few times, and finally got a hit, and sent him flying into a cliff.  
["What the hell just happened?"] Naruto asked.  
["I don't know kid, but we're gonna have to take it up a notch."] Kyuubi replied.  
Naruto dug himself out, and charged up for a cero, then was swiped and being held by Madara. He brought Naruto up to his mouth, unhinged his jaw and crammed Naruto down his throat.  
['Shit. Kid you'd better have a plan.'] Kyuubi thought  
As Madara tried to consume Naruto, he forgot one detail about the situation. Naruto released the cero down Madara's throat and shot it out of the back of his neck. He was freed from his grip. Madara held his neck and focused his best on healing. It didn't take long, but it took most of his energy to do so.  
["Ok, that was to close."] Naruto said.  
["Then let's just end this before we have another scare like that."] Kyuubi said.  
Madara continued his enraged assault. Naruto avoided Madara's attacks, and shot a mass assault of ceros at him, and wouldn't give him an inch.  
["Keep it up kid. We got him right where we want him."] Kyuubi said.  
Madara lay on the ground, bleeding excessively, and almost completely drained of energy. He had come to accept that he couldn't defeat Naruto and the Kyuubi. He only helped Kabuto kill him, and then he did almost nothing, but try to collect what he saw was a prize, he never really fought Naruto when he had the chance, he could never capture him. He couldn't do it when he was alive, and he can't do it now. Madara was ready to be consumed, as he lay there on the ground, he just saw Naruto staring at him with disgust.  
["What are you waiting for? DO IT!"] Madara shouted.  
["No."] Naruto replied.  
["What???!"] Madara shouted.  
["To kill you now would be pointless."] Naruto said  
["What are you doing kid?"] Kyuubi asked.  
["Trust me."] Naruto replied.  
["What are you saying?!"] Madara asked.  
["It's pathetic looking at you like this."] Naruto said. ["We'll finish this when your strong enough for fight me."]  
Naruto turned around and started to walk away. Madara was both humiliated, and enraged. He stood back up and gathered energy, and fired a small cero at Naruto. It caught his attention almost instantly.  
["Where are you going?"] Madara asked. ["We're not finished here."]  
Naruto shook his head in disappointment at the once great nin.  
["There is no way you could defeat me now."] Naruto said. ["Madara, if you ever want to defeat me. Fight, kill, and consume. Become an adjuchas, then find me, and I will fight you then. Then we can have a fair fight. Only then will I fight you again."]  
["You bastard…You're just going to leave me here to suffer? I WONT HAVE THAT!!!!"] Madara shouted.  
Madara formed another cero, then blasted it at Naruto, but it didn't even reach him this time. Madara used what was left of his energy to stand.  
["As I said before. Become an adjuchas, feed, grow, find me, then and only then will I face you in combat."] Naruto said. ["Until then, I won't even acknowledge your existence in this world."]  
Naruto's word hurt more than any physical pain that was caused to Madara. He was once the strongest, the leader of the entire Uchiha clan, the once strongest clan in all of Konoha, the leader of the Akatsuki, the most feared person in the world. Now he was nothing more than the weakest life form in the new world he would call home. He would have to work his way back to the top just as he did when he was alive. If Naruto was his opponent in this world just as he was in the living world, he only had one answer  
["I accept."] Madara replied.  
He stopped to acknowledge his answer, and gave an evil grin at his new rival in this world.  
["I'll expect to hear from you. Just don't get killed."] Naruto replied.  
Naruto jumped into the sky, leaving Madara on his own. After a few minutes, he was out of Madara's range, and he could find another meal for the day.  
["That was very noble of you Naruto-san."] said a voice that came from above.  
Naruto recognized the voice, but he couldn't quite place where he herd it. He looked up, and saw a very familiar green eyed bat like hollow.  
["Ulquiorra, what a surprise."] Naruto said.  
Ulquiorra flew down to the ground and landed next to Naruto.  
["That it is. I wasn't expecting to see you for a long time."] Ulquiorra said.  
["Expect the unexpected."] Naruto replied.  
["With your case I should."] Ulquiorra said. ["In all my years of being here, I've never once seen a hollow show mercy. Not even once."]  
["He doesn't deserve any mercy. I just want a challenge."] Naruto said.  
["My mistake."] Ulquiorra replied.  
["I do, want to know something."] Naruto said.  
["What would that be?"] Ulquiorra asked.  
["What happened to Madara back there?"] Naruto asked ["In the middle of our fight, it was as if he just changed. He grew arms and legs, then his body changed."]  
["His body was just adapting to Hueco Mundo, which will be his true for until he evolves."] Ulquiorra replied. ["On another note, I see you can operate the garganta now."]  
["That I can. If you don't mind I have to return to the living world to finish some business."] Naruto said.  
["I wouldn't go back, if I were you."] Ulquiorra said.  
["And why not?"] Naruto asked.  
["You caused quite a stir in the living world. The shinigami surly caught it on their radar."]  
["How do you know what happened in the living world?"] Naruto asked.  
["You're not the only one who can use the garganta, Naruto-san."] Ulquiorra said.  
["You followed me?"] Naruto asked.  
["Followed is such a bad term."] Ulquiorra replied. ["I merely checked up on you. Just to make sure you wouldn't get yourself killed. After all you seem like the perfect challenge for me."]  
["Then maybe we should have our fight now."] Naruto suggested.  
["Although I would enjoy it very much, I'll have to refuse."] Ulquiorra replied.  
["Why not?"] Naruto asked.  
["…I guess it's because you and I are very, possibly too much alike."] Ulquiorra said.  
["What are you saying?"] Naruto asked.  
["Naruto-san, life in this world is quite different for you and me, than it is for other hollows."] Ulquiorra said. ["A special group where very few hollow that possess overwhelming spiritual energy. No one knows how it came to be, but there are the 'alphas' of Hueco Mundo. Naruto-san, you and I are part of that group. I've only met one other hollow that is like us, she taught me everything I know today, when the time came, we fought, and I won. I gained her power and became stronger than I could ever imagine, and yet I am still an adjuchas. That is why I want to fight you."]  
["So you want my power to become a Vasto Lorde."] Naruto said.  
["No. I only took her power because she told me to, she couldn't stand to have been defeated, so I fulfilled her final request. I want to see if you have what it takes to survive, and become a Vasto Lorde."] Ulquiorra said. ["I became an adjuchas in less than ten years, when it normally takes a Gillian decades, sometimes centuries. I believe you can do the same."]  
["So, you're comparing my power to your own."] Naruto replied.  
["In a way yes."] Ulquiorra said ["You know Naruto-san, you remind me of someone I knew when I was alive. I guess that's why I've taken a liking to you."]  
["Are you done yet?"] Naruto asked. ["I have to get back to the human world."]  
["As I said before. I strongly advise against that, but you should do as you please."] Ulquiorra said.  
He spread his wings, and flew away.  
['He seems to be giving into his animal instincts more than the last time we met, but he's still himself somehow.'] Ulquiorra thought.

(Soul Society)

After asking around, Sasuke finally found the court yard, where his brother was suppose to be helping out with shikai training. When he arrived, he saw nothing but a platform surrounded by seats and four pillars.  
'Don't tell me he's not here.' Sasuke thought.  
He felt as if this was a waste of his time. Sasuke ran many scenarios through his head on why Itachi wouldn't be here. It was the right time, it was the right place, nothing seemed right. Sasuke turned around and was ready to walk out, when he heard a door open from behind. Not wanting to be seen, Sasuke hid behind a pillar. He slowly looked around the pillar and saw a young dark haired man in the same shinigami kimono he was in. His face turned and Sasuke knew it was the very man he was looking for. He grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto, and stepped out from the pillar.  
"Itachi…" Sasuke said as he drew his zanpakuto.  
He turned to see his little brother.

A/N: Elfdrummer512 again. Thanks for R&R. I looked over my last few chapters and saw a LOT of errors in my grammar and spelling (a bit more than usual .) I apologize for that, and when I find the time I will fix them.  
I noticed a few people had a few questions, and most of them are the same, and I guess I should answer what I can.  
Here's three questions that keep popping up.  
How is Naruto so strong if he's only a Gillian?  
Why does he look like an adjuchas when he's a Gillian?  
How come Kyuubi gets along with Naruto?  
Answer #1: As stated in the story, Naruto died while Kyuubi was still sealed inside him, and when they arrived in Hueco Mundo they basically fused into a single body with two separate minds (no not like split personally disorder). They both share control with the body, therefore Naruto can use Kyuubi power to increase his own when he's more in control, and vice versa.  
Answer #2: I honestly felt it would be insulting to Kyuubi if I made him look like a Gillian, so I decided to make him look like a bigger form of adjuchas. I know some people don't like this, but it's just how I started him off  
Answer #3: I was contemplating this when I came up with the idea for this story, and I figured if you're going to be stuck with someone for the rest of your afterlife, you minus well try to get along with them. Not to mention it's the same as when they were alive. If Naruto dies, then Kyuubi dies…again.  
I hope this answered some of your questions, and if anyone has anything to ask just send me a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.  
On another note. I'm kind if disappointed in the lack of pairing, and fight scene ideas I've received. When I said I want to know what my readers want to see, I meant it. I've only got a few for pairings, and only one fight scenes. Although I have a few in mind (that doesn't mean I'll use them.), I really want to know what YOU the READERS want to see. As I've said before, I am very open minded when it comes to pairings (yes like most people, I prefer some over others, but I'm not one to bash a pairing {Example: I like NaruSaku, but I don't mind NaruHina, NaruIno, or SasuSaku}, especially a unique one). Also no Naruto, Bleach or Xover is complete without some good fight scenes, once again I'm very open minded with these, and I want to hear what you want. So please help me out with this part. I'm taking polls on both of them, just send me a message with the pairing and/or fight scene, and I'll add it to the poll. When I reach certain chapters (depends on the votes) I will stop taking polls on both, and tally up the votes, and whichever ones has the most will go in the story. (however, I might have one person be paired up with multiple people)  
Once again thanks for R&R. I hope this story continues to gain more and more readers. (I honestly never thought this one would be as popular as it is…kind of makes me all warm and fuzzy inside =^.^=). Anyways I'm working on the next few chapters currently, and I'll try to get them out as soon as possible. Keep in mind I do have other stories I'm working on. Happy 2010.  
BTW: Sorry this A/N was so long.


End file.
